


Why Ask?

by DjBoomcat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjBoomcat/pseuds/DjBoomcat
Summary: If you already knew the answer to a question, what was the point of asking?





	Why Ask?

Tzuyu has always hated redundancy, after all they only have so much time within their busy schedules. She didn’t want to waste it asking and answering questions to known answers. If you already knew the answer to a question, what was the point of asking?

This is why she finds it a surprise when she hears the words come out of her mouth. “Sana-unnie, do you love me?” she cringes, she’s being quite hypocritical of herself.

Sana turns to her with a sly grin “Oh? If you already know why are you asking?” Tzuyu doesn't have a response, this is certainly a deviation from her ideals, she doesn't know why she asked either.

“Well if you must ask then yes, I love you.”

Tzuyu can't help the wide grin that breaks out. She ponders to herself for a moment.

“Say it again?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She decides, sometimes it’s nice just to hear the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I must have missed twice more than I thought because I don't write. But yeah, I hope you enjoy this short one shot.


End file.
